Beauty of the flower twins
by Desrin
Summary: The sisters from the Miyahara clan have been chosen as captains. How will they deal with upcoming problems? I suck at summaries, so please go in and read it for yourself. Sets after the SS arc. OCXHisagi, nonromantically for the moment.
1. Changes

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach.

**

* * *

**

**Beauty of the flower twins**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

9 captains have gathered at the 1st Division.Yamamoto had passed down an order to each of them earlier that day, telling them to gather at the 1st Division.It has been some time since Aizen,Gin and Tousen have betrayed Soul Society,and the captain position for the 3rd,5th and 9th division has been left empty ever since. 

_Earlier on in 10th division _

_"Taicho,there is an order by Yamamoto-sotaicho.He wants the captains to gather at the 1st division immediately."said Matsumoto. _

_"Why did Yamamoto suddenly wants to gather all the captains?"Hitsugaya asked without lifting his eyes from the paperwork that he is doing. _

_"I'm not sure,but I think it has got to do with the empty positions of the 3 captains that left." _

_Hitsugaya noticed that Matsumoto looked depressed when she mention about the 3 ex-captains. Apparently she has not forgotten about Gin. _

_"Fine. Then I will be on my way now."Hitsugaya said as he walked out of the room. _

Hitsugaya was thinking about the reason for the gather and the look on Matsumoto's face, when Yamamoto entered the room. Immediately, his thoughts were broken.

When Yamamoto sat down he began to speak: "As all of you know, it has been a few months since the case of Aizen has ended.And the positions of the three captains have been left empty ever since."

"So are you trying to tell us that it is time to have people to fill up the positions?"Mayuri interrupted.

"Yes, I think it would be best to have someone to fill up the positions as soon as possible just in case Soul Society have to prepare for another attack." said Yamamoto.

"Have you found anyone that is suitable to take up the job of a captain?"Byakuya asked.

"I think it would be best for the vice-captains to be promoted to captains as they are already familiarized with the job of a captain."Komamura suggested.

"But the three vice-captains have not achieved bankai."Hitsugaya said.

"It's just a matter of time before they achieve bankai,probably someone could train them and help them to achieve it" said Soifon.

"But Hinamori-kun has yet to recover fully, if she goes through intense training at this time, it might just cause harm to her health."Unohana stated.

Although Hitsugaya didn't show it on his face but in his heart, he cared more about Hinamori than anyone else. Just when he was about to say something,Yamamoto cleared his throat and the captains fell into silence.

Yamamoto begins to speak again:"Actually,I have some suitable candidates in mind, some of you may have heard of them before."

"Who is it?" asked Zaraki.

"It is…"

Before Yamamoto could finish his sentence, the door of the room opened and two figures were seen standing at the door...

* * *

That's all for today, hope you have enjoyed this chapter, tell me your comments and I'll try to improve on the next chapter, the next chapter would most probably be up by tomorrow.Arigato. 

gillx-


	2. The twins

Disclaimer:

I do not own bleach.

* * *

**Beauty of the flower twins**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

All eyes turn towards the two standing at the door. Two girls were standing there, both of them look the same; their age was about 14 to 15, not older than that. They were wearing normal shinigami robes. One of them, the one on the left, and her eyes are purple and blue, the left eye is purple, similar to the color of lavender, and the right eye is blue. Most of her hair were been clipped up into a bun, the remaining were tied into two plaits that are resting on her shoulders. Although she did not have any particular expression on her face, but you could see the fire glowing in her eyes, but the fire seem to represent energy and life, not the fire that burns and destroy.

The other one, her eyes are different from her sister's, although the colors remain the same, but instead, her left eye is blue and her right eye is purple in color. She too, had the same hairstyle as her sister. She, in comparison with her sister, seems to be gentler. Although her eyes looked cold, but they did not seem to be hard as ice, not like the cold stare Byakuya usually give.

"So both of you have arrived, come on in, I shall introduce you to everyone." Yamamoto said, realizing that everyone looked so confuse after seeing the two sisters.

"Everyone, they will be taking up the captain position of the 3rd and 9th division from today onwards. She…" Pointing to the one with left purple eye and right blue eye, "She is Atsuko Miyahara, she is the older sister, and she will be in charge of the 3rd division".

"As for her…" Yamamoto was referring to the other girl, "She is Shizuko Miyahara, she is the younger sister, and she will take over the 9th division. Both of them are currently 15 years old. I am sure most of you will have this question in your mind: Since they are so young, then have they achieved bankai? The answer is, yes, both of them have achieved bankai, and not only that, but they have also gained complete control of their bankai. I, together with Ukitake-taicho have witnessed it personally, is it right, Ukitake taicho?"

"Yes, that would be correct, Yamamoto-taicho." Ukitake simply replied, although he looked quite uneasy ever since the Miyahara sisters entered the room.

"Is there any more questions?" Yamamoto asked.

Everyone kept silence. Yamamoto nods his head told them that they could leave now. Each captain begins to stand up and leave the room one by one. When everyone else left, Yamamoto called in Chojiro.

"Chojiro."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to take Atsuko and Shizuko their captains' haori and give it to them."

"Yes sir, I will attend to this matter right away. Atsuko-taicho and Shizuko-taicho, please follow me." Chojiro went out of the room and the twins followed immediately after him.

* * *

There you go the second chapter. I know my grammar is somewhat poor, but I will try to improve on it as soon as possible. Thank You. In addition, if there is anyone out there that is willing to help me beta-read the chapters, please kindly email me, I am still somewhat new in this field, so if there is anyone there is willing to help me, I would be more than happy to accept your help. Thank you once again.

gillx-


	3. The Miyahara clan

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach

**

* * *

****Beauty of the flower twins**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"So… you know the Miyahara sisters, Jyuushiro?" Shunsui asked him as they were walking out of the 1st division. 

"Yes, I do know about them." Jyuushiro answered.

"Then, who are they? How can they achieve bankai at such a young age and gain full control of it?" Komamura asked.

"I'm not sure of the exact reason, what I do know is that for kids their age, they each have an incredible amount of reiatsu. Even at the age of three, the power they possessed could easily rival that of a seated officer."

They were shocked, having such a large amount of reiatsu at a young age, the amount and their power must have increased over time as none of them could sense Atsuko and Shizuko's reiatsu when they were in the room just now.

"Can you tell us more about the Miyahara family?" Hitsugaya was curious. The origins of the two girls were suspicious, how could anyone with such powers did not get discovered earlier, and all of sudden turn up and were promoted to captains?

"The Miyahara family was once a royal clan that did not reside with the King or the royal family because of their indirect relationship. One day, a mass murder took place in the Miyahara mansion leaving everyone except for Atsuko and Shizuko, dead. The sisters, about five years old at that time, were saved just in time. The culprit was never found"

"Why would any one murder the entire Miyahara clan?" Byakaya asked indifferently.

"Some people thought that it was because the Miyaharas offended someone, but even if they did offend someone, there is no need for such a great bloodshed. Others thought the purpose was to annihilate the Miyahara clan because most of the members have great power; there has at least a person from each generation that became a captain. After the incident, Yamamoto kept secret of the existence of Atsuko and Shizuko. I too, didn't know about them until about 50 years ago, when Yamamoto told me everything and requested that I go with him to test their bankai."

By this time, they have already walked out of the 1st division and each of them returned to their individual divisions.

**

* * *

****At the 1st**** division administrative office**

"Atsuko-taicho, Shizuko-taicho, here are your captain's haori." Chojiro then passed them the haoris, Atusko's haori is sleeveless, while Shizuko's haori has sleeves, and both of the haoris had the number of their division, written in kanji on it.

"Sasakibe-fukutaicho, thank you very much." Atsuko replied with a wide grin on her face. "Then we will be on our way now, we know the way to our divisions." After that, she happily skips out of the room. Shizuko gave a gentle bow before walking out of the room quietly.

"Those two sisters are sure different." He said to himself with a smile on his face before returning to his work.

After walking out of the 1st division, Atsuko let a sigh of relief.

"Phew… Shizuko, did you see how the captains looked at us? They looked at us as if we were aliens."

"Maybe they've seen a pair of twins becoming captains before, or maybe it's because we are young." Shizuko said, her voice was soft and her eyes didn't leave the ground when they are walking.

"Nah, I don't think the short guy with white hair is any older than us…" Atsuko was walking beside her, jumping and skipping around as they walked.

"Then… I don't know." Shizuko's voice was getting softer, and her eyes are still stuck to the ground.

"Never mind, let's go to your division, I want to take a look first before going back to mine." Atsuko was eager to explore the whole place.

"Ok." Shizuko simply replied.

As they walked towards the 9th division, Shizuko couldn't help but wonder: Was it right accept the position in the first place? What awaits them?

* * *

There you go, chapter 3. Thanks to Handgyded for helping me to proofread and helped me improve on it.

The next chapter would be on the 3rd and 9th division, I will probably finish it latest by friday.

Thanks for the reviews you people gave :)

gillx-


	4. Meeting the vice captains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

**Beauty of the flower twins**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**On the way to 9th division**

"Hey, Shizuko, do you know who are the vice-captains for the 3rd and 9th divisions are?" Atsuko asked. She was too excited about the whole rushing-to-check-out-the-divisions thing that she had forgotten to ask who the vice-captains for their divisions were.

"I have asked Yamamoto-taicho about it. He told me their names, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shyuuhei. He said that both the fukutaichos have already been informed."

"Ok…so which is which?"

"Kira Izuru is the vice-captain of the 3rd division, whereas Hisagi Shuuhei is the vice-captain of the 9th" Shizuko replied, her eyes glued to the ground as they walked. She'd been that way ever since they'd left the 1st division. Sometimes Atsuko wondered how she managed to walk with her head down like that.

"Oh, okay." Atsuko replied as she played with the sleeves of her uniform. Atsuko had worn hers not too far away from the first division and after constantly bugging her sister on the way to their divisions, had convinced her to put on hers as well.

As they walked, they were met with the surprised stares of passing by shinigami, who obviously, were puzzled as to why these children were walking around in haoris meant only for captains.

Ignoring the stares, Atsuko turned to her sister and said, "Ah! I know. Let's use shunpo to get to there, see who's faster, okay?"

Before Shinzuko could react, Atsuko was already out of sight.

She gave a soft sigh before flashing forwards, trying to catch up with her twin.

**

* * *

**

**At the 9th division**

Hisagi Shyuuhei was doing the paperwork. Kira was there too, he had finish his paperwork earlier and hence he came over to find Hisagi and both of them decided to go the sake bar after Hisagi finish his paperwork.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, Izuru-fukutaicho, Yamamoto-sotaicho sent me here to inform you that the new captains for the 3rd and 9th division have been chosen and should be arriving anytime." There was a shinigami standing at the door. After finishing what he was told to say, he gave a quick bow before leaving the room.

"Hisagi-san, did I heard it wrongly? He said that there is a new captain for the 3rd division and the 9th division." Kira was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had heard just now.

Hisagi, he too, was shocked. But he managed to choke out a reply: "No. You didn't hear it wrongly, it's true."

Just then, Hisagi noticed that someone was standing at the door, it was Atsuko. Her hair was a little bit messy, maybe because of the wind. Then, Shizuko arrived, she was panting, gasping for air. Her hair was much messier.

"You two…look exactly the same!" Kira broke the silence in the room.

"Of course, we are twins. So you are Kira Izuru?" Atsuko asked. She had noticed the armband on his arm, which carries the 3rd division symbol on it.

_So this person is the vice-captain of my division._ Atsuko thought.

"Yes!" Kira answered immediately. He was kind of nervous; he had no idea what she was like, and so couldn't afford to offend her in any way.

"Oh I see, hmm…ok, my name is Atsuko Miyahara, and this is my sister Shizuko." Shizuko gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, Atsuko-taicho, Shizuko-taicho." Kira and Hisagi quickly returned the bow.

"I think I should go now, to check out my own division. Kira-kun, you coming along? I was thinking that you could show me around."

"Yes of course, I would be glad to do so, Atsuko-taicho." Kira said.

"Then let's go." But before Atsuko left, she turn to Shizuko and whispered something into her ear.

"_Take care of yourself ok? Try not to be too hard on yourself._"

She looked at her and Shizuko just gave a mere nod. Atsuko was worried. Shizuko has always been so quiet and reserved and she rarely talked about her own feelings.

Atsuko took a look at Hisagi. She stared at him for a few seconds before leaving the room with Kira following behind her.

"Shizuko-taicho." Shizuko was startled by Hisagi.

"Shizuko-taicho, do want me to show you around?" Hisagi asked. He noticed that she had not say anything since she first step into the room.

"Ok. Let me show you the way to your room."

Hisagi brought Shizuko to her room. When a few shinigamis saw her, they bowed respectfully. The news of the two newly-appointed captains had spread like fire, so by this time, most of the people already knew that the two new captains were twins.

"Shizuko-taicho, this is your room. Do you have anything else for me?" Hisagi asked.

"No. There's nothing else, you can go back to your work. Is there any work that needs me at the moment?" Shizuko spoke for the first time, and Hisagi thought her voice was soft and gentle, unlike her sister's, which is full of energy.

"Yes, there is some paperwork which requires you signature, there are also some paperwork left undone, but I can still handle them." Shizuko lift her eyes from the ground and looked at him.

"Alright, I'll be over there in awhile, as a captain, it would not be fair to leave all the work to my subordinates." She didn't want to be useless and let other people think that she is just a small kid.

"Yes taicho." Hisagi was surprised, she is so young, but yet she is more mature than many other people who are older than her. He bowed and went back to the office to do his work.

Shizuko open the door of her room and went in. The design of the room is quite simple; the main color of the room was pale yellow. She sat on her bed and gave a sigh of relieved.

_Sigh. _

'_I wonder what the people in the 9th division are like_?' She wondered as she looks out to the sky outside.

* * *

I know in the previous chapter I mentioned that the next chapter would be on the 9th division and the 3rd division, but it's gonna take me a long time if I write it, so I'll just update with this chapter first:)

gillx-


	5. Atsuko, Shizuko with the 3rd and 9th div

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own Atsuko and Shizuko Miyahara

* * *

**Beauty of the flower twins**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**At the 3rd division**

"Hey, have you heard about our new taicho?" A few shinigamis were cleaning up in the backyard.

"Yeah, I've heard that the new taicho is only 15 years old, a few years older than Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Hitsugaya-taicho is powerful. But I can't say the same thing for our new taicho." One of them said.

"Oh yeah, do you want to test it out?" A voice came from behind.

The group of shinigamis froze at the voice that sounds like a young lady. They turned behind to find two pair of eyes staring at them. One of them belonged to their fukutaicho. The other pair belonged to… their new taicho, Atsuko-taicho.

"Taicho! We are extremely sorry about that, we were just joking right, Kazuo-kun?" They were shocked at the sudden appearance of the subject of their conversation.

"Yeah, we were ju…just joking." Kazuo stuttered.

"Is that so? It's all right if you guys want to have a duel with me, I'm ready anytime." Atsuko said, ready to unsheathe her zanpukuto. Her face appeared to be emotionless.

Kira's eyes widened. He didn't want a bloodshed, not here, and certainly not on the first day with Atsuko as the new taicho.

"No! It's all right taicho! We have something else to do and we got to go now." They bowed quickly and ran away as quickly as possible.

"Taicho, just now… were you serious about fighting with them?"

"Why do you ask this question? Don't I look serious enough?"

"No taicho, you looked serious, too serious. I'm sorry for asking that question, taicho." Kira's eyes shifted to the ground.

"It's ok Kira. I was just joking anyway." A smile appeared on Atsuko's face. This was the first time Kira saw her smiling at him.

"Kira, could you show me around? I want to explore this place."

Hence, Kira brought Atsuko around the place, introducing the whole 3rd division in detail.

"Wow, it seems like this place is very well-kept." Atsuko said as Kira brought her around.

"Yes, it's a vice-captain's duty to take over the captain's duty when the captain is not around."

"So are there any paperwork for me to settle?" asked Atsuko since she had finished looking around and there was nothing else to do.

"Erm… There are some left, but its ok, I can finish it by myself"

"Let me do it, I have nothing to do anyway." Atsuko insisted.

"Oh okay…" Kira knew it would be disrespectful to disobey the captain.

* * *

"Phew… Finally it's done." Atsuko gave a sigh of relief. 

Kira gave a nod. He found out while they were doing paperwork together, that Atsuko was not a difficult person to deal with; she's quite an easygoing person.

"So what do I have to do with the completed paperwork?" asked Atsuko.

"I will bring it to the 1st division."

"All right, thanks a lot." Atsuko replied with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**At the 9th division**

At this time, Shizuko had also finished the paperwork and she decided to take a walk around while Hisagi bring the paperwork to the 1st division.

As Shizuko walked to the courtyard, she noticed some of the shinigamis training with each other.

She was about to go back to the building when suddenly one of the shinigami attacked her with his zanpakuto. Shizuko dodged the attack successfully. She noticed that the other shinigamis were not doing anything to stop the attacker. She was puzzled by their behavior. The attacker continued to launch a series of attacks, but she dodged all of his attacks.

"Why are you attacking me?" she asked, as she continued to dodge his attacks.

"You don't deserve to be our captain. You are nobody. How can someone like you be a captain?" the shinigami was furious.

Suddenly, Shizuko drew her zanpakuto and before any of the surrounding shinigami's eyes could register her movement, she'd evaded another attack and had the tip of her blade, inches away from her assailant's neck.

"Because I have the ability to do so." said, Shizuko, not showing the anger that was burning inside of her.

The shinigami was dumbfounded. Even though she was fast at dodging his attacks, but she couldn't be _this _fast. The other shinigamis apparently were shocked too.

"I… I…" nothing could come out from his mouth. Kisho dropped down to his knees

"Shizuko-taicho, I apologize for my disrespect to you." Kisho said remorsefully.

Shizuko placed her zanpakuto back into its sheath and helped Kisho to get up.

"Taicho! I…" Kisho couldn't believe that Shizuko didn't even blame him, but instead, helped him to get up.

"It's all right, I can understand. But I won't allow this to happen again, that goes the same for you people over there." Shizuko was referring to the group of shinigamis that just stood there and watched while the whole thing was taking place.

All of them nodded their heads and return back to their training. Shizuko took one last look at them before returning to the building.

* * *

A/N: I finally got this chapter up! I kind of mixed up Shizuko and Atsuko's name somewhere in the middle of this chapter:D But I changed it already. And also I was caught up with my studies and some stuff during these past few weeks, I have to prepare for my end-of-year examinations which are coming in about 2-3 weeks' time, so I might be a little slow from now onwards, but I won't let you guys wait too long Thanks to handgyded for helping me to proofread it. I'm not good with fighting scenes and my grammar, but she pointed out my mistakes and corrected it. I kind of owe her a lot because she have to tolerate my not-so-good english and helping me to improve on it, so I really like to thank her for this. And thanks to all the reviewers, your reviews are encouraging me a lot a lot. So please read and reviewXD 


	6. The strong, but fragile flower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own Atsuko and Shizuko Miyahara.**

* * *

**Beauty of the flower twins **

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

"As long as we get rid of those two, the bloodline of the Miyahara clan will end." A voice spoke in the room. 

"But…will it be easy to get rid of them?" Another voice spoke up.

"I don't care! If it was not for that meddling old fool, I would have gotten my hands on them long ago!" He said, clenching his fists.

"The younger sister is weaker; it will be easier if we target her first." The same voice continued.

**

* * *

**

**At the 9th division**

It seems like Shizuko had earned the respect of her fellow division members ever since the attack. And since then, no one dared to defy her in any way.

A shinigami ran into the office. "Shizuko-taicho, Zaraki-taicho requested to… to…"

"What did he requested? Just tell me everything." Shizuko was doing the paperwork when she heard the voice of Zaraki-taicho, and she knew that something was going to happen.

"He requested to have a duel with you; he said that he wanted to see your powers for himself." The shinigami reported, shivering with fear.

Shizuko didn't say anything; she stood up and walked to the courtyard.

When she arrived, she saw Zaraki, standing there, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived." Zaraki said, still having that smirk on his face.

"Yes, I've heard it from my subordinates. You want to have a duel with me, is that correct?" Shizuko said calmly.

"Hah. You sound so calmed, are you prepared for this?" Zaraki said, wielding his zanpakuto in his hand.

"Don't you think it is inappropriate for two of us, captains, to be engaged in such a meaningless battle?" Shizuko looked at him in his eyes; her stare are like a sharp pair of daggers.

By this time, a group of shinigamis, including Hisagi, had gathered around the place.

"Heh, stop all this nonsense. Let's fight.", saying that, Zaraki immediately drew his zanpakuto and aimed for Shizuko.

"Shizuko-taicho!!" The few shinigamis that were watching shouted. They were worried for her. But Shizuko successfully evaded that attack.

For the next few attacks, Shizuko dodged all of them. But for the last one, she miscalculated the time and distance and Zaraki's zanpakuto sliced into her arm, causing a wound to appear. Knowing that she couldn't possibly try to dodge all his attacks, she decided to unleash her zanpakuto.

"Dance, Mizu-hana." After saying the command, a set of water pillars shot out from the ground. Shizuko closed her eyes and the water pillars immediately rocketed towards Zaraki.

Zaraki wasn't able to react in time, and one of the water pillars crashed into him, smacking him against the walls.

Next, Shizuko had something that looked like fine threads around her fingers and as her fingers danced, Zaraki discovered that he couldn't move. The threads had tied him up. He tried to break it using his own strength, but he made a vain attempt on trying to do so.

"What are you trying to do? What are these threads made of?" Zaraki was enraged because he was defeated.

"These threads are made from water, but I strengthen them with my own reiatsu." Shizuko looked at the ground, her expression was sort of… sad. The shinigamis were puzzled. She didn't even seem happy that she had won against Zaraki-taicho.

"All right, you win this time, but I will beat you one day. Now let me go!" Zaraki said, admitting to his defeat.

Shizuko nodded her head and the threads instantly vanished.

_I will beat you one day. Just you wait, Shizuko Miyahara._ Zaraki uttered to himself while he was on his way out.

When Zaraki was out of sight, Shizuko's vision became blurred and she felt as if all energy had been drained out of her body.

"I…I…" Before she could finish her sentence, everything in her vision darkened and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Shizuko-taicho! Shizuko-taicho!" These were the last words she managed to hear before she fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Atsuko and Shizuko were 10 years old**_

_"Shizuko, see! Cherry blossoms! They're so pretty right?" Atsuko exclaimed in delight. _

_"Yeah, they're very pretty." Shizuko said smiling at her. _

_A lone blossom petal floats upon the water. _

_"Shizuko Miyahara, you too, will not last long." There was this voice in her head. _

_

* * *

_

_Why am I having this dream again? It has been so long since I had this dream. Shizuko thought as she fell back into deep sleep again._

* * *

**At the 4th division**

When Shizuko opened her eyes, the first thing that came into her view was the white ceiling. Then, she remembered what happened earlier on that day. She tried to sit up straight by using her arms to support her body, but she experienced excruciating pain in her head and fell back into bed again when her arms gave way.

Hisagi, who had been sitting beside her, helped her to get up again.

"Shizuko-taicho, your body is still quite weak at the moment so it will be better for you to just rest quietly in bed." She heard Unohana's gentle voice when she came over to attend to her.

"Ah, Unohana-taicho, sorry for the trouble I have caused." Shizuko felt guilty for appearing so weak, though a captain.

"Actually, you should thank Hisagi for bringing you here." Unohana smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hisagi-san." Shizuko's voice was barely audible.

Hisagi gave a nod of acceptance. He noticed that Shizuko's pale face had turned for the better after a long sleep.

"Shizuko-taicho, you must rest well. You didn't sleep at all for the past few days, am I correct?" Unohana asked, she was worried, because of tiredness, plus the battle that made her drain much energy, she collapsed as her body could no longer provide energy support itself.

Shizuko stared at her in disbelief, but nodded her head and kept silent.

_How did she find out?_ She thought.

Shizuko had not been sleeping well for the past few days, or she could also say that she didn't sleep at all. Something's bugging her, something deep inside her heart, that… crimson-stained memory.

Suddenly, the doors of the room flew open and Atsuko stormed in, with Kira running after her, trying to stop his taicho from making a din in the medical division.

"Shizuko! Are you ok? Are you hurt? That Zaraki Kenpachi, I swear I'll get him! How dare he do this to my sister!" Atsuko shouted while searching for visible wounds on Shizuko.

"I'm alright, Atsuko, there is no need for you to be so agitated. And, it's not Zaraki-taicho's fault, I didn't take good care of myself, that's why." Shizuko sighed.

"Are you sure? Are you _really_ sure? Are you _very very very_ sure?" Atsuko asked the same questions 3 times in a row.

"Yes, I'm sure, _really _sure and _very very very_ sure. Now, I think you should go back, you would want me to get well right?" Shizuko gave the smile which never failed to make Atsuko give in to her whenever she sees it.

"Well… I suppose so… Okay, I'll go back, but you must promise me that you will rest well okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'll rest, I promise."

Atsuko looked at her sister who was smiling at her right now. She was so worried when she heard that Shizuko had fainted after a battle with Zaraki that she just stormed out of the 3rd division and into the 4th division, she didn't care who stood in her way or tried to stop her from advancing any further, she pushed all of them away to the side. Now seeing that Shizuko was okay, she felt relieved and glad.

"Now, I will visit you tomorrow again. So don't let me catch you not resting." Atsuko "warned" her.

Shizuko nodded her head slightly and Kira gave a bow before leaving the room with Atsuko.

_Atsuko certainly comes like the wind and leaves like the wind._ Shizuko thought as she smiled to herself.

* * *

Chapter 6 updated. One of the twins have released her initial form, so how do you people think? Hope you will enjoy it. I didn't know that I will complete this chapter so quickly, but the idea just came so I wrote it out. Thanks to handgyded for helping me to proofread. 


	7. The same soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own this storyline, Atsuko and Shizuko Miyahara.

* * *

**Beauty of the flower twins**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**At the 4th division**

A few days had passed since that incident happened. Unohana had insisted that Shizuko should stay in the 4th division and recuperate for at least a week because her body was still quite weak. Having her close meant if anything happened, she could be given immediate medical attention.

Shizuko looked at the trees outside.

_It's so quiet. _She mused.

She lifted a silver chain from beneath her uniform. Attached to it was a purple crescent moon that she held in the palm of her hand. She looked at it for a moment before quickly shoving it back inside her clothes when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Shizuko, are you feeling better already?" This was always the first question Atsuko asked when she came to visit her.

Shizuko gave a nod and noticed that Atsuko had her necklace hanging outside. Atsuko's was different to Shizuko's though, its pendant was of a blue sun instead of a moon.

"You better hide that; if anyone sees it we will attract unnecessary trouble." Shizuko told her.

"You worry too much. Most people could never recognize this pair of necklaces. Besides, they are the heirlooms of the Miyahara family. As the only descendants of the Miyahara family, it's not unusual for us to wear them." Atsuko replied cheerfully.

"But you know the power of these necklaces; I wouldn't be surprised if someone was planning to get their hands on them right now."

"Alright, alright; I'll hide it now." Atsuko said, slipping the necklace inside her uniform, "but no one heard our conversation right?" Atsuko winked at Shizuko.

A shadowed man moved away from the door, a malicious grin spread across his face.

"You still remembered it, don't you?" Atsuko asked quietly as Shizuko gazed at the scenery outside through the window.

Shizuko's blood froze as she recalled that scene again. The night when their entire clan had been wiped out, leaving only the two of them alive.

Atsuko sighed, "It's been so long… Why can't you just leave it behind? The weight on your shoulders is heavy enough without this burden."

She waited from some response, but Shizuko remained silent.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_**At the Miyahara mansion**_

"Huff… huff… huff" Shizuko ran, but her fear made the corridors of the Miyahara were foreign to her. She skidded into a dead end; she turned, trying to find another way out, only to see a man approaching her.

"Now, why won't you just tell me where you and your sister put them?"

"No… I... I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything!" Shizuko shook her head violently.

"Hahaha… you must kidding. You, being _her_ descendant, don't have it with you?" he chuckled at the irony, "Fine, then I'll just have to prevent you from ever using it." The man laughed, lifting his sword.

"No… No… No…" Shizuko took a few steps until she could step back no more.

Just as the man was about to land his sword on Shizuko, he heard someone shouting Shizuko's name. He snarled and his head darted towards the sound before looking back again.

"You and your sister won't be so lucky next time." The stranger vanished.

* * *

"Shizuko, you have always been so quiet. Even when you are suffering, you suffer silently. We are sisters, we are twins and we are of the same soul. I know what you are feeling, so it's alright to tell me everything."

"I know, Atsuko." She offered a small smile, "for now, I just want to fulfill my duty as a captain." Shizuko said.

**

* * *

**

**At the 9th division**

Shizuko was doing her paperwork in the office. The work had piled up during the few days when she was recuperating, and even though Hisagi did some of the work, it was still too much for one person to finish. She had told Hisagi to take a break today, since he had been helping her all these days, so she was alone in the office.

When Shizuko finally finished, it was already late at night. She arranged the paperwork on the desk neatly and went off to find Hisagi and tell him to send the paperwork to the 1st division tomorrow. She was afraid that it might be a little bit too late if she informed him tomorrow.

"Hisagi-san, Hisagi-san." Shizuko knocked the door of Hisagi's room, but there was no answer.

"Taicho, are you looking for fukutaicho?" A shinigami that passed by saw Shizuko knocking on the door.

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

"I think he and Matsumoto-fukutaicho are drinking sake at the 3rd division." The shinigami replied.

"All right, thank you." Shizuko sighed but continued on to the 3rd division.

**

* * *

**

**At the 3rd division**

"Matsumoto-san. You shouldn't drink too much, Hitsugaya-taicho is not going to be very happy if you get drunk again." Kira reminded Matsumoto.

"It's all right. He's used to it anyway." Matsumoto told him flippantly as she continued drinking.

Shizuko stepped into the 3rd division and noticed the three of them (Matsumoto, Kira and Hisagi) lounging in the first office.

"Ah. Shizuko-taicho. Are you here to look for Atsuko-taicho? I'm afraid she has retired for the night already." Kira was the first one to notice her.

"Thank you Kira-san, but I'm not looking for my sister. I was actually looking for Hisagi-san. Hisagi-san, I have placed the paperwork on the desk, can you please send it to the 1st division first thing tomorrow morning?" Shizuko informed Hisagi.

"Yes taicho." Hisagi replied.

"Shizuko-chan. Why don't you stay here for a drink, eh?" Shizuko decided to dismiss the disrespect of calling a captain 'chan'. She and Matsumoto were good friends already… and Matsumoto was already half-drunk anyway.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san. But I don't drink. And I have to go back to my division to settle some things." Shizuko declined the offer politely.

"At least have a cup of sake before you leave!" Matsumoto exclaimed, sounding almost scandalized at the idea of not drinking and waving a cup of sake in front of the 9th division captain.

Shizuko stared Matsumoto, who looked so forlorn that Shizuko just decline the offer. She stared at the cup for a few seconds before taking it and forcing the liquid down her throat.

Matsumoto suddenly jumped up and hugged Shizuko tightly, "my little Shizuko-chan's growing up!" she slurred drunkenly.

"Matsumoto-san, I can't breathe…" Shizuko didn't bother trying to struggle. Matsumoto quickly let go of her, realizing that she was going to suffocate the young girl.

"Then I shall take my leave." Shizuko left the room, she felt a little bit dizzy, but tried not to show it.

As Shizuko left the 3rd division, she could feel the world spinning around her. She had to hold on the wall for support.

She didn't feel much better, but she did feel a little more upright. She tried to walk on her own again, but couldn't balance herself properly and lost her footing. She closed her eyes as she prepared to take impact of the fall… but it never came.

She felt herself being held by someone. She turned around to see Hisagi, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Hisagi-san. Weren't you drinking with Kira-san and Matsumoto-san?" Shizuko was puzzled as to why Hisagi was out here.

"I was worried about you. I saw you looking weird after you drank that sake so I followed you." Hisagi simply replied.

"Ah… Sorry… This is the first time I have drunk sake." Shizuko said apologetically.

"There's no need to apologize. I should apologize for letting you drink it, you are still young and you have only just recovered."

Hisagi suddenly bend down and carried Shizuko on his back, breaking off any protest she may have had to his sentence.

"Hisagi-san!" Shizuko was shocked.

"Taicho, you are not in a state to be able to walk back by yourself now. So, let me take you back to the 9th division. After all, I'm your fukutaicho."

Shizuko wanted to say something, but found that she was speechless and hence, she allowed Hisagi to piggyback her all the way back to the 9th division.

**

* * *

**

**At the 9th division**

When they reached the 9th division, Hisagi realized that Shizuko had already fallen asleep. He crept quietly to her room, trying to make as little noise as possible. Finding her bedroom he placed Shizuko gently onto the bed and tucked her in.

He gazes at her peaceful face for a few seconds, brushing a stray hair back into place before turning to leave.

* * *

Chapter 7, finally! Because of my brain being clogged up by too much maths, science and humanities, I couldn't think of any ideas last week. But I forced myself to keep thinking and I finally finished this chapter yesterday night. Old rule: Read and review! Enjoy! 

Thanks to The Eternal Grateful Pixies (I don't know her name) for helping me with it:)


	8. I put my trust in you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own Atsuko and Shizuko**

* * *

**B****eauty of the flower twins**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**At the 3rd division**

Atsuko was doing her paperwork when there was a knock on the door, she looked up and sighed, this was the third interruption of the morning. "Come in." she intoned, looking back down at the finance table on her desk.

Shizuko opened the door gently and shuffled towards Atsuko. The woman in front of her frown slightly in suspicion of the other's motives. From behind her back she produced a vase of Japanese irises which she placed on Atsuko's table.

Atsuko's expression turned from one of suspicion to one of delight, "Japanese Iris!" Atsuko squealed, "I love them!"

"I know." Shizuko replied with an amused smile

Atsuko suddenly jumped up from her chair and enveloped Shizuko in a hug.

"I love them!" She repeated, "Thank you so much, Shizuko!" Atsuko gave Shizuko one last squeeze before letting her go.

* * *

"Hey Shizuko, do you remember what mother used to tell us?" Atsuko asked as she played with the flowers, stroking over one petal before sliding a finger down the stem and up to another petal before moving on to a different bloom .

"'To be able to be friends with someone depends on fate, my dear Atsu-chan and Shizu-chan. If you present this flower to those who become special to you, you will show them how dear they are to you'." Shizuko replied quietly, remembering her mother's soft, loving voice as she had placed one flower in each of the girls' hair.

"Yeah, and the Japanese iris means "I put my trust in you" in flower language, remember?" Atsuko added before pausing. "I miss mother so much," Atsuko sighed, "I miss them all so much."

"I miss them too, but there is nothing we can do. What has happened has happened and life still has to go on. One cannot be stuck in the past for too long." Shizuko told her. Atsuko looked up at her sister silently, realising her speech was something the 9th division captain had told herself many, many times

Atsuko gazed at the other's bowed head for quite sometime before nodding her agreement and returning her attention to her flowers.

**

* * *

**

**Earlier on that day at the 9th division**

_I'm sure Atsuko will love this. _Shizuko thought. She looked up from the plants she was tending to and gazed at the delicate flowers at the top. They had blossomed beautifully. Selecting ten of the best blooms she methodically harvested them with a small blade, despite her inner gardener crying out at the garden's loss. She reassured it with a quick glance at the other plants flourishing in the courtyard before placing each of the flowers into a readied vase.

Shizuko heaved herself from her knees with her new cargo and started off towards her sister's division. But just as she was about to step out of her own, she noticed Hisagi walking towards the office building.

"Hisagi-san." She called out to him.

"Taicho, you're looking for me?" Hisagi asked, as he walked towards her. The direction of his frown told her he was wondering where his captain was headed with a vase of flowers in hand.

"Yes. Here, this is for you." Shizuko said, selecting a stalk of a Japanese iris.

Hisagi blinked. "For me?" Hisagi repeated in confusion as he received the flower.

"Yes." Shizuko replied simply before she smiled gently at him and continued on her way to the 3rd division.

Hisagi stared down at the flower in his hand; it was deep blue-violet in color with white veins spreading over the petals like shooting stars across a twilight sky.

_Why did she give me this? _Hisagi wondered, slowly continuing in his earlier direction with confusion painted across his face

**

* * *

**

**Back at the 3rd division**

A sigh slipped through the room.

_Ok, how many times have I sigh today? _Atsuko wondered as she continued to stare at her flowers. Shizuko had already gone back to the 9th division and she was alone in the office, with the paperwork all done.

Atsuko immediately increased her guard when she sensed an unfamiliar reiatsu nearby, "Who's there?"

A shadow flashed past the window and Atsuko jumped out of her seat. Taking no risks, she tried to follow the suspicious character with shunpo.

She wasn't fast enough to catch up with the man, but she wasn't losing him either. She could just make out his outline in the distance and could see enough to tell that he was wearing black, but not much else

When he finally came to a stop, Atsuko found herself somewhere near the entrance of Sereitei, but there was nobody else around. Atsuko pulled out her sword and pointed it towards the guy in front of her. He looked middle-aged, although there were no wrinkles on his sun-darkened skin. His eyes and hair were black, but there seemed nothing unordinary about him.

"Who are you? What were you doing at the 3rd division?" Atsuko demanded from the man

But the man said nothing, instead he grimaced before crashing to the ground.

Atsuko's eyes widened and approached the body with caution. Kneeling down beside him she gently turned him over. The man was dead.

Atsuko quickly called up a hell butterfly to send to Yamamoto.

_Sotaicho__-sama__, I chased a possible intruder to the west gate but when I reached him, he died before I could retrieve an explanation from him. Cause of death cannot be confirmed, but it is possible that he died of poisoning._

Within a few minutes, the hell butterfly returned with a message from Yamamoto.

_Understood, the fourth division has been alerted, they will arrive soon._

**

* * *

**

**At the vice-captains' meeting**

Hisagi was still staring blankly at his flower, when Matsumoto and Nanao arrived at the meeting room.

"Hisagi! You got an admirer? Who gave that to you?" Matsumoto got his attention by slapping him on his back.

"No! Shizuko-taicho gave it to me." Hisagi turned around to Nanao and Matsumoto standing behind him.

"I see. Then perhaps you should start to work harder already, Hisagi-san." Nanao told him serenely.

"Huh? What do you mean, Nanao?" Hisagi was puzzled by her words.

"Don't you understand? Japanese Iris means "I put my trust in you". When Shizuko-taicho gave you that flower, it means that she is putting her trust in you, as a fukutaicho and as a friend. So you really shouldn't let her down." Nanao explained, pushing her glasses up. She had the normal cold expression on her face.

"Ah, then you shouldn't really disappoint Shizuko-chan. I can see that she's trying very hard to be a good taicho, so you must help her, ne?" Matsumoto said gleefully, walking towards her seat.

Hisagi looked at the flower and thought about what Nanao had just said.

_I certainly won't let you down taicho, I promise. _Hisagi said it in his heart as he smiled at the flower and he intends to uphold this promise as long as he is serving Shizuko.

* * *

my exams are over, and i'm getting back my results. i know death day is coming for me lol. i actually had a rough idea of the twins bankai during biology lesson just now, but probably it will be revealed in the much later chapters. now i'm planning of making this fic have a ShizukoXHisagi pairing, but it will not be romantically, more of a brother-sister relationship, well, what do you think? do tell me your thoughts. i'll try to make the next chapter have more content. for now, just enjoy this chapter. read and review!!XD

Thanks to Makayla for beta-reading itD


End file.
